chosefandomcom-20200216-history
CJ
CJ 'is the protagonist of [[CHOSE(SERIES)|'CHOSE(SERIES)]]' '''and [[CHOSE(SECRET)|'CHOSE(SECRET)]]. '''About The Character PERSONALITY CJ, giving importance to friends,sometimes calm is sometimes angry person.He enemy is pretty a lot of, but he come from all over the top.He's fearless,trustworthy person.He's count all your friends in a team.It also uses good weapons and vehicles(car,boat,plane...) RELIATIONSHIPS Martin CJ and Martin have been friends since childhood.They live in a rented house on Grove Street.CJ and Martin were mess with in a lot of dirty work before the story.And the start greatest adventure of their life is because of this work.CJ and Martin sometimes arguing.But it doesn't affect their friendship. Sweet Sweet is CJ's big brother and he always supports it.He always helped CJ after returning from the Carcer City.Sweet sometimes disagrees with CJ because she attaches great importance to gang wars. Big Smoke Big Smoke and CJ very old friends.Big Smoke always advises CJ and helps in hard situations. Ryder CJ and Ryder have been friends since childhood.Ryder is mostly funny and usually makes Busta jokes.Sometimes every job doesn't get serious and that's why CJ is angry. Maria There is not much between CJ and Maria.But Maria always respects CJ's ideas. Truht CJ has been a good friend since met Truht.And he always trusted Truht.But he thinks he's a little crazy. Toni - Jordan - Aznkei - Mitch These characters have always trusted CJ. Grove Street Families CJ was not interested in this gang till he turned into Sweet.After Sweet rolls, CJ starts to take care of the gang and earn gang members respect. Dave Dave is CJ's first major enemy.Dave is the biggest known mafia father in Los Santos.Ever since the tenant gave his house deed to Dave, Dave is dealing with CJ.Dave darkens CJ's life(It explodes the house.He kill Toni.He is,CJ forces Martin and Maria to choose.CJ eventually kills him on mission at Dave's End. Luis - Joey - Tommy Dave's mans.They try to kill CJ.But CJ kills all. Loin - Johnny Loin is CJ's second major enemy.Loin, use drugs and use all people like slaves.At CJ, he tries to kill him for this reason.Loin's groom Johnny,try to kill CJ.But CJ kills. Michael Michael is a Dave's man in the Season 1.After Dave's death,he becomes the new mafia father in Los Santos and CJ's major enemy in Season 3.Michael's got all the gangs under him.But CJ finally kills him. S.E.C.R.E.T. This group does everything to kill CJ.Woozie the leader of Triads,tries to kill him.But CJ will kill him.The leader of the cops is Tenpenny and the former S.E.C.R.E.T. the member Jizzy tries to kill CJ.But they will die.And lastly their leaders Toreno force CJ to his biggest choice in his life.Finally, CJ kills Toreno Missions As the protagonist, he appears in all missions. Murders Committed by CJ * Tenant (Beginning Of Everything) * Joey (Inverted) * Luis (Great Accident) * Tommy (Continue Your Friendship) * Dave (Dave's Ends) * Johnny (One Step To The Cruel) * Loin (End Of Your Slavery) * Sandra (End Of Your Slavery)(Determinant) * Millie (End Of Your Slavery)(Determinant) * Emmet (Confusing) * Michael (Chose Your Girl...(not effect the story) and Finishing Of Everything) * Kane (New Era) * Woozie (First And Last Meet and Wrong Decision) * Jizzy (Police Support and Alone) * Jack (Inconsiderate Events) * Toreno (Brotherhood Wins and Hurt Day) * Truht (After The Everything)(Determinant) Trivia * He kills the most character in the series.Total count is:14(not counting a minor characters and determinantly kill characters). * CJ's most used weapon is M4. * It is one of a few characters with both a large number of friends and enemies.